Cop's Daughters
by guardianranger
Summary: Maria Epstein-adopted,Alexis Barber-10,JennyMcNally-8 and Zoey Peck 6-the daughters of the police units of Rookie Blue. Hope Braddock-CSI-New York included
1. Chapter 1

Meeting At Camp Heaven:Part I

_Name: Zoey Peck_

_Age: 6 Years_

_Mom:Officer Gail Peck_

_Father:Unknown yet._

_Fatherly figure like: Is Officer Chris Diaz who knows that Gail is a mom._

_The 3 of them live with Dov Epstein another police offficer and his adopted daughter-who lost her parents-who were killed._

_Hair:Yellow_

_Eyes:Blue_

_HI! Everyone my name is Zoey Peck, I am at this camp-miss my uncles, aunts and my mom-who adopted me-long after-her boyfriend left her to fight the war. That's what she tells other people to mind their own business, I know deep down she wanted to tell my dad-was pregnant with me._

_Sitting with my uncle Dov's adopted daughter Maria-who is 8 years old, she lost both of her parents-trying to protect the people in their cities._

_"Maria! When do we go to leave this camp?"asked Zoey getting homesick._

_Maria looking up from reading a letter sent to them-in the mail. _

_"Brats! Miss your mom"shouted Grace-Callaghan-Detective Luke Callaghan's daughter-before he was dating anyone._

_"Grace Callaghan! Leave them alone, I miss my parents"answered Elena Wolfe glaring at her room mate in the face._

_Grace glaring back at Elena Wolfe in the face, since they were sharing a cabin with a brunch of other girls. "You don't count! Not my fault your mom-died of overdosing in the first place"answered Grace._

_Alison Williams-whose father is Detective Danny Williams-she was an exchange student during the school years. "Ms. Callaghan! Go take a walk right now"bellowed Alison angrily._

_"What are you going to do about it?"asked Grace._

_Alison Williams glares at Grace in the face. _

_Name: Maria Epstein_

_Age-8 years old_

_Adopted_

_Parents:Are Deceased in this story._

_Hair:Brown_

_Eyes:Green_

_Doesn't like Grace Callaghan-Detective Luke Callaghan's daughter one bit. _

_Zoey Peck-starts to cry now-she met Grace one time-at birthday party._

_Maria, Jenny and Alexis knew what Zoey was feeling right now._

_For Alexis sake-her father-Detective Jerry Barber-at first didn't know he was a father to begin with. Wasn't until his ex-wife disappeared out of nowhere in the country, the social workers were searching for the next kin to take care of his daughter-he never knew he had._

_Alexis stood up. "Zoey, Jenny and Maria! Why we go get some ice cream"answered Alexis coming from her cabin next door._

_Jenny, Maria and Zoey standing up now._

_Grace stands there at the moment. "Wait a minute aren't you going to ask me too?"asked Grace who was wondering._

_Alexis turns around and stares at Grace. "No! Just because your dad is a detective-doesn't give you the right to pick on my cousins"answered Alexis walking out of the cabin._

_Name:Alexis Barber_

_Father:Detective Jerry Barber_

_Mother:Unknown yet-she's probably not going to be mention much in this story._

_Hair:Dark Brown_

_Eyes:Blue_

_Doesn't care if Grace is Detective Luke Callaghan's daughter. Doesn't like bullies picking on her friends and family members._

_Has been going to private school since-in New York City._

_Name:Jenny McNally (Swarek)-adopted_

_Age:8 Years old_

_Adopted through_

_Doesn't like Grace Callaghan one bit, even through-Luke and Andy were engaged to each other._

_Hair:Black_

_Eyes:Brown_

_That's when it changed, Jenny McNally-finding out her adopted father-was going to be Detective Luke Callaghan, she doesn't want anything to do with him at the moment. Andy McNally and Luke Callaghan were adopting Jenny-before while they were engaged to each other. Him already having his daughter-Grace-from a pervious relationship._

_Jenny actually liked Officer Sam Swarek and the rest of her adopted mom's unit. Sam took the role as a father figure to Jenny McNally-long after Andy broke the engagement off._

_"Jenny! What kind of ice cream do you want?"asked Hope Braddock-adopted daughter to Lt. Sam Braddock and Lt. Jules Callaghan-she is related to jules Callaghan-niece in fact._

_Jenny not sure what kind of ice cream she wants._

_"SURPRISED!"Shouted a brunch of voices._

_Hope, Jenny, Maria and Zoey were taken by surprised-in seeing their family member standing there of course._

_Grace sees her dad isn't there at the party._

_"Aunt Jules, Uncle Sam! What are you doing here?"asked Hope racing towards her relatives._

_"Came to surprised you kids, before leaving to go back home"answered Uncle Mike who is Hope's godfather now._

_"Uncle Mike! Don't you have to work?"asked Hope hugging her relatives around the neck._

_"Nope! Was given permission to be here for the parent thing-before leaving to go back to work"answered Andy McNally-whose sees Jenny-standing near her cousins of course._

_Zoey was crying into Dov's shoulders-since her parents couldn't be at the camp. "I don't want to go back to camp again!"wailed Zoey._

_Dov whispers something into Zoey's ear. "Zoey! What's wrong?"asked Dov._

_Traci Nash came with her co-workers, since her boyfriend-Detective Jerry Barber was working on a case-couldn't get off of work._

_Since this camp-is called camp Heaven-where any police officers who have kids can send them there for free._


	2. Chapter 2

Meeting At Camp Heaven:Part II

_Back at police unit where jenny,Zoey,Alexis and maria family members work at._

_Traci Nash knew how hard it was for Alexis and Jerry to be a daughter and father, after all-his ex-wife just disappeared out of nowhere-leaving their daughter home-with her-new boyfriend-whose a doctor._

_Alexis has only been with Jerry for the past 5 months now, since being a camp Heaven. A place there where any uniform personal could send their kids to camp-for free._

_Grace Callaghan was currently sitting at her father's office now-since he now joined the unit again._

_Zoey was given to her mom-just she was getting off of work, crying of course._

_"Dov! What did you do?"asked Chris who was looking at his room mate in the face._

_Dov looks at his two room mates in the face, before he could say anything to them._

_Alexis interrupted them. "Why! Don't you ask Detective's Callaghan's daughter what she said to Zoey at camp-to make her cry"answered Alexis sitting down in the break room area._

_Andy McNally ended up telling Gail in what happen at camp that week._

_Gail wasn't the only one who wasn't quite happy in the way that Grace Callaghan was treating the other kids at camp. "Zoey! Sweetie don't cry, I'm here now"begged Gail trying to get her daughter to stop crying._

_Zoey stops crying for a moment. "I don't want to go back to camp"answered Zoey._

_Gail not sure what to say at the moment. "Zoey! You have to go back to camp, there's no one else to watch you during the time-I'm working"answered Gail._

_Telling Zoey her 6 year old daughter that news._

_Zoey shaking her head. _

_"I have a mind to tell Detective Callaghan he needs to talk to his daughter Grace about her behavior lately"answered Lisa Delko-who is the adopted daughter to Detective Delko-in Miami, Florida._

_Andy McNally sees Luke coming in with Jerry from a case they were working on._

_"Good! It's our chance to talk to Detective Callaghan then"answered Amanda Caine-adopted daughter to Detective Horatio Caine of Miami, Florida._

_Getting up-from talking to Maria-who was with Zoey,Gail,Andy and Alexis in the break room area._

_(Detective Luke Callaghan) sees his daughter-Grace in his private office._

_Sees the others officers glaring at his daughter in his office._

_"Grace! Let me go talk to the police officers, than we can go"answered Luke._

_Luke could hear Grace say something._

_"Don't know why you want to talk to your ex-fiance? It's been like 6 years now"whispered Grace._

_Luke slowly walks out of his office._

_"Detective Callaghan! We need to talk about your daughter's behavior at camp towards the other kids"answered Amanda Caine who is standing there._

_Luke Callaghan taken back the way that Amanda Caine would speak to him like that in front of the others watching everything going on."Wait just a minute who do you think you are? Have no right to tell me what to do with my daughter"demanded Luke angrily._

_Amanda Caine looks at Luke in the face. "Actually! I do have the right to speak to you-Detective Callaghan, since I'm one of person whose helping running this free camp"snapped Amanda angrily._

_Frank-the boss of the Rookie blue police unit comes out of his office. "Maybe we should discuss this in your office, instead in the middle of the office"answered Frank._

_Amanda Caine glares at Frank in the face._

_"Ok! I shall be in my office, if you officers need anything"said Frank disappearing out of nowhere._

_(Tara Flack) the adopted daughter to Detective Donald Flack-comes walking into the rookie blue unit departement._

_Not many know Tara's background at the moment, Alexis is one of the few who knows about Tara secret background. _

_Tara had taken over her mother's job-which she was a private police matter. _

_Looking at Amanda Caine talking to Luke Callaghan about his daughter's behavior at camp._

_"Tara! Where's your dad?"asked Dov who was wondering._

_"Detective Donald Flack is at work, came here with my personal guards"answered Tara pointing behind her._

_Jason and Eric Shields were standing there-not in uniform through._

_Mouths were wide open of course._

_"Wait a minute how can you have your own personal guards?"asked Grace coming out of her dads's private office._

_Tara stop talking at the moment._

_Alexis was now standing near Tara for support, she came out of the break room. Saw those who were sitting at their desks, including her father-Detective Jerry Barber and Traci Nash talking near each other and their co-workers._

_Jason Shields looks at his brother in the face, then towards Tara and Alexis standing near each other. "Alexis! How are you doing since we last time saw you with your mom?"asked Jason who was wondering._

_Alexis shugs her shoulders. _

_Traci Nash knows that Alexis mom just disappeared without a trace, leaving her daughter alone by herself-with a brunch of strangers at the time. "Wait a minute you met Alexis mom?"asked Traci._

_Alexis murmurs. "Twice"answered Alexis._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Name:Tara (Summers)-Flack

Adopted

Mom:Heather Summers-deceased-died at the age of 34 years old,killed in the line of duty.

Job:Taken over her mother's company-own police task force-unit.

Home: New York City, Winter Parks-Florida, Los Angeles,-California. lives on a 200 acre property-part of it is used for the headquarters.

Age:13

Managers:Kris James-25 years old and June Richardson-age 27 years old at the moment.

Tara Flack is now looking at the police unit-of the rookie blue department. "Came to tell you Detective Callaghan, unless your daughter changes her attitude at Camp Heaven-towards the other kids there, you are going to be paying alot of money"answered Tara.

Luke Callaghan looks at Tara Flack in the face-he only met her adopted family members maybe twice in a row. "You can't do that"snapped Luke.

Tara stands her ground at the moment.

Alexis saids something of course. "Actually Tara Flack has the right to-since she's the owner of Camp Heaven to begin with"snapped Alexis.

Detective Jerry Barber saw the look on his daughter's face, decided step into the converstation. "Detective Callaghan! I don't care if your new to this unit, don't have the right to speak to other detective's kids like that. One of them being my daughter"answered Jerry.

Luke Callaghan taken back of course. "Sorry! Grace what have you been saying at this camp?"asked Luke.

Grace frozed of course. "Nothing really, just stuff"answered Grace.

"How would you get information about Elena Wolfe's mom-overdosing on drugs?"snapped Alison Williams-daughter to Detective Danny Williams, and adopted daughter to NCIS-Agent Marty Deeks.

Gasps could be heard throughout the police department area.

Grace stood there of course. "Read it on the computer"answered Grace.

"Whose computer was this information on?"asked Andy who was wondering.

Grace not looking at everyone-looking at the floor. "Dad's Computer in Miami, Florida when he was transfer there for at least 3 years ago"answered Grace.

Mouths were wide open.

Luke Callaghan looks at Tara Flack in the face. "Make sure that Grace is nice to the others at camp"answered Luke.

Alexis Barber is standing near Tara Flack in the police unit of station 15th.

Jason and Eric Shields standing there-being Tara's personal guards.

"Make sure you do go on your word, because there's no second chances"answered Eric Shields.

(Tara whispers something to Alexis) "See you in 3 weeks"answered Tara leaving.

(Special event that Alexis was part of).

Name: Dawn (Regan) adopted

Mother:Deceased-Sydney

Lives with her mom's ex-fiance-Jamie Regan-whose is a police officer.

Age: 10 years old

_Dawn knows how it's feels to lose a parent at a young age. Seeing Sydney had adopted her-from an abused home._

_Hasn't made alot of friends yet through the camp thing._

_Detective Luke Callaghan turns towards his daughter-Grace who is standing by his desk. "Grace, We are going to go home and talk about your punishment"answered Luke grabbing his keys._

_Grace stood her ground and looked up and stared at her dad. "That's not fair! How come I get punish and not the others?"snapped Grace._

_"What did the other kids do at camp?"asked Sam Swarek who comes from working a shift._

_"They don't do activities with me at camp"murmured Grace._

_Dawn saids something. "Reason we don't do activities with you, because of the way you treat the other kids at camp"answered Dawn._

_Grace snaps at Dawn. "I wasn't talking to you, brat"said Grace snapping at Dawn in front of the other police officers standing around._

_Dawn was used to of having people snapped at her._

_Alexis Barber came back from leaving the station with Tara Flack who left 15 minutes later. "Dawn, Your ride is here"answered Alexis stepping around Grace and heading towards her father's private desk-digging through the desk._

_Dawn waves goodbye towards the other kids._

_Zoey looks at her mom-Gail Peck in the face. "I don't want to go back to camp, if Grace is there"answered Zoey laying her head down on Gail's shoulders now._

_Gail not sure what to do with that answer._

_Lisa, Amanda, Nicole, Elena, Sophia, Violet and Alison they all live together in a home-that is part of NCIS-which is two blocks from Tara Flack's headquarters._

_Seeing how Alexis Barber was living with Tara at her home._

_"We would be glad to watch the girls at our home"answered Nicole drinking some orange juice._

_Amanda getting a text from-Tara Flack after reading it of course._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

_Camp Heaven was closed down for several weeks, Tara Flack had given notices earlier during the week._

_Alexis Barber was at the library with Zoey, Maria, Jenny, Tara and (Amanda Caine) she was given a new job._

_When that happen-Grace Callaghan had shoved Alexis, Tara and Zoey down a flight of stairs at the library. "This is pay back"answered Grace disappearing._

_"Alexis, Zoey and Tara are you ok?"asked Lucy Messer who works at the library part-time._

_"Owwie! My arm"answered Zoey crying._

_(15 minutes later) at the hospital later._

_Zoey and Tara parents were at the hospital minus-Alexis father._

_"Zoey, What happen?"asked Gail who was just coming off of work._

_With Traci who was following closely behind._

_"Zoey, Alexis and Tara were shoved down a flight of stairs at the library"answered Jenny McNally said at once._

_Mouths were wide open now._

_"Where's Alexis now, we can take her back with us at the station"answered Traci not seeing Alexis anywhere._

_"Alexis she already left with Detective Messer who is Tara's Flack uncle before you came here"answered Maria._

_(At the station) Jenny, Maria and Zoey(in her mother's arms) now were in the break room area._

_(Amanda Caine) had informed Frank that she was given another job. Her private office was to be given to Alexis barber by orders mean._

_Frank had nodded his head._

_Detective Jerry Barber came into his office, he knew that Alexis was doing something with the girls at the library._

_"Detective Barber, There's a message for you from the hospital"answered officer Steven lane._

_"Officer McNally same thing for you"answered officer Thomas Walsh._

_Andy McNally frozed in her place._

_"That the girls were taken to the hospital"answered Steven Lane._

_"The girls are in the break room"shouted Meghan Walsh._

_Andy McNally and Detective Jerry Barber both of them racing into the break room area._

_"Jenny! Oh my god what happen?"asked Andy who hugs her adopted daughter around the shoulders._

_"Zoey,Tara and Alexis were shoved down a flight of stairs at the library"answered Traci telling her co-workers this._

_"Where's Alexis, how come she's not with you girls?"asked Sam Swarek who was wondering._

_"Ms. Barber already went home with Tara Flack's uncle who is a detective. She was already gone by the time we showed up at the hospital"answered Gail._

_(Zoey) now in Chris arms-buring her head into his shoulders._

_"Do we happen to know where Tara Flack's dad works at?"asked Jerry who was wondering._

_Detective Luke Callaghan came into the break room area to get something to drink of course. "Detective Donald Flack works for CSI-a couple blocks from here"answered Luke telling his coworkers the news._

_(Tara Flack, Alexis Barber, Lucy Messer and Amanda Caine) were in Tara's Flack private office-on the 1st floor-next door to the headquarters of the offices of the CSI-headquarters-where Donald Flack and Danny and Lindsey Messer work at._

_Jason and Eric Shields were busy doing something in their own private offices too._

_Detective Danny Messer had picked the girls up at the hospital-after his daughter called him at work. "Girls! Do you know who shoved you down the flights of stairs?"asked Danny._

_(Lindsey, Donald and Mack) came downstairs in a flash._

_"Lucy, Are you ok?"asked Lindsey racing towards her daughter._

_"Mom, it's Tara and Alexis who gotten shoved down the stairs case at the library"answered Lucy._

_Tara Flack was thinking at the moment to herself. She turns towards her family members-who have been with her since the death of her mom-Heather Summers-7 years ago. "Uncle Danny, Can you get an arrested warrent for me?"asked Tara who was sipping on some tea in her office._

_"Tara, Would you mind telling us why you would need a warrent?"asked Mack Taylor who was wondering._

_Tara Flack looks at Alexis Barber in the face. "I'm not sure what your plans are-Alexis, I'm charging-Detective Callaghan's daughter-for shoving us down the stairs at the library"answered Tara loudly._

_"Why would want to arrest another cop's daughter?"asked Lindsey._

_Alexis Barber looking away from the group looked out of the window. "Grace wants revenge against the members of the Division 15th pretinct. She wants pay-back for the trouble-against the kids of the police officers"answered Alexis Barber saying it out loud._

_Mouths were wide open._

_"Tara, Are you sure about this?"asked Mack._

_Tara nods her head. "Grace hates all the kids at the Division 15th pretinct. Even after learning some important information about certain backgrounds"answered Tara._

_(Amanda Caine) walks into the office. "Came to warn you that Detective Barber is here with some of his co-workers. They are looking for Tara and Alexis"answered Amanda._

_"Amanda, Tell them we will be out in 15 minutes"answered Donald who was still worried about Tara and his god-daughter-which happens to be Alexis Barber._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Alexis Barber-informed her friend-she didn't want to see any of the police officers from-pretinct-15.

Tara Flack informed her friend she-didn't need to be here for the meeting. Had Amanda Caine take Alexis to her mansion in the meantime.

(Andy, Sam,Jerry, Traci, Chris, Gail, Dov, Luke and Grace were) among the police officers at the station already with some of their kids of course.

"Come on, how long does it take?"asked Grace who was getting inpatient.

"Your the reason why my daughter broke her wrist in the first place"snapped Gail angrily.

(Tara Flack) walks out-flanked by her-uncles-who gotten a warrent for Grace Callaghan at the moment-and her own personal guards.

Luke Callaghan stands up quickly. "We were told that Alexis was here, can we talk to her?"asked Luke.

Tara looks at the group. "Your wasting your time here, Detective Callaghan"answered Tara.

"Don't tell me I'm wasting my time here. We need to know if Alexis was hurt that's all"answered Luke.

Tara looks at them in the face. "I don't answer to you, Detective Callaghan"answered Tara.

"I could just arrest you for keeping information from us"answered Luke again.

(Detective Lindsey Messer and Detective Danny Messer were there too)

"Detective Barber! Alexis was taken home she didn't want to be here facing Grace right now"answered Lucy glaring at Grace in the face.

Tara looks at the group. "I know about you police officers and Detectives, I'm pressing charges against Grace Callaghan-for shoving me down a flight of stairs at the library"answered Tara.

"Now! Wait a minute do you have a warrent?"asked Grace.

Tara snaps her fingers.

Jason gives it to the cops standing around the hallway area of the station.

Mouths were wide open.

"Grace Maria Callaghan what did you do?"snapped Luke angrily towards his daughter of course.

Grace not liking the look she was getting from her dad. "Shoved Tara, Zoey and Alexis down a flight of stairs"shouted Grace angrily-about to storm off of course.

"Tara! Why are you pressing charges, shouldn't your legal guardian be the the one-since your a minor?"asked Sam who was wondering.

"Actually! In Ms. Flack case she doesn't need a legal guardian to press charges. Besides-Tara has taken over her mother's operation task force"answered Amanda Caine coming back into the station.

"Amanda Caine! What are you doing here?"asked Andy who was missing Amanda.

Amanda shows off her badge. "Actually! I was just made Captain of the task force"answered Amanda.

Mouths were wide open now.

"What task force? Frank would have said something about being a task force"said Sam who was wondering.

"The task force has nothing to do with Frank-your head of the pretinct 15th department in the first place"said a voice.

Detective Jerry Barber, Detective Luke Callaghan and some of the others turned around-mouths were shocked of course.

Standing there was Alexis Barber who was limping of course-since the incident at the library.

"Alexis! Are you ok?"asked Gail who saw the way that Alexis was limping.

Alexis sightly turns towards the police officers standing there. "No! I'm not ok-although there's a certain someone whose not going to be ok"answered Alexis slowly walking towards Grace Callaghan.

Grace Callaghan saw the way that Alexis was walking towards her. She backs against the wall. "Wait! You wouldn't hurt me with your dad and the rest of the cops being here?"begged Grace.

Alexis sightly stands near her-godfather-Detective Donald Flack and her own personal guards. "No! I wouldn't hurt you, but my own personal guards would through on our orders"snapped Alexis.

"Wait on whose orders?"asked Chris who was wondering.

Jason Shields, Zachary Shields, Amanda Caine, Mallory Lane(Ed's Lane-niece) whose father died in the line of duty, Gregory Summers, Aaron Summers, Scott Summers, Ryan Summers and Violet McGarrett standing there not looking very happy like.

"Wait who are they?"asked Sam

"Special task force-which was started by Heather Shields-who was killed in the line of duty, then taken over by her daughter who was later adopted by Detective Donald Flack of the CSI-New York"answered Christian James-one of the managers.

Alexis saids something too. "Actually my godfather-has legal guardianship over me-since my mom died"answered Alexis.

Detective Jerry Barber kind of shocked of the news. "Social Services would have mention that to me about having another adult in your life-Alexis"answered Jerry.

"Actually Alexis and Tara's background's are classified"answered Amanda.

"Dad! Do something you can't let them arrest me"shouted Grace.

Luke sightly turns towards the two girls in the face. "Is there some kind of deal we can make here?"asked Luke.

Gail butts into the converstation too. "Hey! I had enough of your daughter's attitude towards the others at camp. Your daughter needs to face the fact-you can't make deals-especially when she did shoved Zoey down a flight of stairs"snapped Gail angrily.

Alexis leaning against Amanda for support. "I'm with Officer Peck on that one, Grace needs to change her attitude towards other people. She's the not the only one who lost a parent"answered Alexis.


	6. Chapter 6

Tara:Part I

_"Grace, Has to understand she's not the only one who lost a parent"answered Dawn (adopted daughter) to the Jamie Regan-whose ex-fiance was Sydney._

_Detective Luke Callaghan-police officers of pretinct 15th division-stood there or sitting down in the private conference room area._

_Tara Flack stood up from where she was sitting down. "Sorry! I have another place have to be in 25 minutes"answered Tara._

_"Alexis, Will we see you?"asked Andy who was wondering._

_Alexis stares at them in the face. She stood up too, near her personal guards. "Think it's best you left right now, because like Tara said we have another place to be at"answered Alexis._

_"This place you girls have to be at, is it more important? Then your parents"asked Grace._

_Earning looks from the others in the conference room area._

_Tara and Alexis looked at each other in the face_

_"That is none of your business! Detective Messer can you lead these young rookies out of here"snapped Lisa Delko glaring at the rookies in the face._

_Tara looks over to Alexis-saw tears coming down her face. "Amanda! Can you bring Alexis back to the estate?"asked Tara._

_Amanda Caine nods her head, she is followed by Greg and Lisa._

_Chris and Dov were off the clock-saw Alexis hanging onto Lisa and Amanda for life._

_"Wait, Can you at least tell us what's going on?"asked Chris who was worried._

_Gregory Summers was coming out to bring the girls back to the estate-saw two of the rookies standing there not in uniform through. "Is there a reason why the two of you are still here?"asked Gregory who was wondering._

_"We just want to help Alexis here, aren't the only ones who saw tears coming down her face"answered Dov._

_Dov and Chris frozed in their tracks._

_Alexis looks at Chris and Dov in the face nod her head. "You might as well come back with us to the place-I'm heading off too"answered Alexis._

_"Alexis! Are you sure that's going to be ok with Tara?"asked Lisa._

_(Tara Flack) is followed by her cousin-Lucy Messer who is followed by her dad-Detective Danny Messer of course. She nods her head saying it was ok for the two young officers to follow in their cars. "They are going to find out sooner or later"answered Tara._

_(3 hours later) at the private ceremony ground area-off the property-of the estate._

_Chris and Dov were shocked of the huge house they saw._

_Tara and Alexis head into the house of course._

_Lucy turns towards the two of the young officers. "Don't say anything stupid to my cousins. unless you want their dads to arrest you"answered Lucy walking into the house._

_(Chris and Dov) were given the grand tour of the mansion._

_"So part of the house is used for the your police headquarters?"asked Chris who is sitting in the kitchen area._

_Detective Danny Messer drinking some coffee nods his head._

_Aaron, Scott, Ryan and Ian Summers walked into the mansion-they already were given heads up for company from their cousin-Gregory Summers._

_"Yes! Ms. Heather Shields-who was the former police chief for the organzation she started-is now in the care of her two trustful managers who help Tara run the business"answered Ian._

_"How does Alexis fit into this issue? We know someone mention that Detective Donald Flack is Alexis godfather"answered Dov._

_(Alexis walks into the kitchen area) dress different than she was before. "Tara, Can't join us right now-she's had to do some other business. So we are on our own for awhile at the moment. Do you two want anything to eat before we head back to the station?"asked Alexis poking her head into the fridge._

_"Sure"answered Chris._

_(Chris and Dov walked into their headquarters) with two bags of food._

_Their co workers looked up_

_"What are you two of you doing?"asked Sam_

_"What is that smell?"asked Noella_

_"Lunch!"answered Dov sitting down at his desk._

_Taking several things out of the bags._

_"Why didn't you say something about getting lunch?"asked Gail._

_"It was last minute decision"answered Dov._

_"Can I have a bite?"asked Gail who was wondering._

_"Detective Barber! Alexis made this for you"answered Chris._

_Detective Jerry Barber taking the bag that was handed to him by Chris._

_"Wait, When did the two of you see Alexis?"asked Shawn pointing it out._

_"Tara and Alexis took us to their headquarters"answered Dov._

_"Alexis, made the food that we are eating right now"answered Chris pointing it out._

_"Where's my daughter?"asked Jerry who was wondering._

_(Alexis comes walking in) with one of her personal guards-Gregory Summers._

_"hey! did you miss me?"asked Alexis smiling at the young rookies in the face._

_"Alexis! Why did you give them food?"asked Shawn pointing to Chris and Dov._

_Gregory Summers glares at the rookies in the face._

_Alexis puts something on the table._

_Gail raced towards the box that Alexis had put on the table. Started to open the tiny boxes._

_"Officer Peck! Stop in what your doing right now"yelled Alexis._

_Gail frozed in her spot. "I just wanted to see what were in the boxes?"asked Gail._

_"What makes you think the food is for you?"snapped Gregory Summers._

_"Wait, You brought more food here?"asked Shawn._

_"Yes! Alexis brought extra with your names on them"answered Chris._

_Gail glares at Chris and Dov in the face. "You could have told me, didn't have to get yelled at"answered Gail._

_Chris and Dov shug their shoulders._

_Author's note:_

_Wishing everyone a happy holidays with their love ones._


	7. Chapter 7

Tara:Part II

_Author's Note: I'm just going to write a bite of Tara (Summers) Flack's background so you know who she is in the story._

_How she became Detective Donald Flack's adopted daughter and taking over her mother's private police force._

_(Heather Summers-Shields) was the captain and co-founder of her own task force, something that had taken her life away from-Tara- her daughter. She was killed in the line of duty-was only 34 years old-her daughter at the time was 11 years old at the time._

_Tara (Walsh) Flack took over her mother's business with the help of her two managers. Have her own personal guards watching everything that happens in the city of New York City._

_Owns at least two mansions and an office._

_(Tara at the moment) was currently sleeping in at the private headquarters which is near the headquarters of the CSI-building area at the moment. She hasn't been sleeping that well-maybe it was close to the death of her mom-Heather. _

_(Jason, Zachary, Aaron, Amanda Caine and Christian-a new rookie to the task force) were actually off duty at the moment._

_(Alexis Barber)-daughter to Detective Jerry Barber-was eating breakfast in the kichen. seeing that Detective Donald Flack had guardianship-over her if Jerry Barber was her biological father to begin with._

_"Alexis! Is there anything you want to do today?"asked Amanda who was wondering._

_Alexis looking up in what she was doing, shugs her shoulders._

_"You don't want to be selfish, brat"answered Grace Callaghan who smiles at the group sitting there in the kitchen area._

_Alexis stands up._

_"You aren't supposed to be here, unless have a pass"snapped Aaron angrily._

_"I was actually looking for the bathroom, is that a crime?"asked Grace._

_"This floor is off limits to you"answered Alexis._

_"You can't tell me what do do"answered Grace._

_"Keep it down, Tara is sleeping-we know she won't be happy in seeing you right now"snapped Lucy Messer coming into the kitchen area._

_(Grace was about to say something to the group)_

_Andy, Maria,Zoey, Jenny, Gail and Trish were coming into the kitchen._

_They were taken by shocked in seeing Grace standing there in the doorway._

_"Grace! What on earth are you doing here?"Zoey who was hiding behind her mom-Gail at the moment._

_"Ms. Callaghan! Does Luke know your here?"asked Gail who saw the look on Alexis face at the moment._

_Grace shakes her head. "My dad is talking to the detectives about a case they are working on, came to find the bathroom"answered Grace._

_Alexis walks back towards the table where she was eating breakfast. _

_(2 seconds later) Tara Flack came walking into the kitchen area-of the headquarters-knows that Grace is there, because Alexis had texted her. Tara turns towards the officers of pretinct 15th and their daughters. "Is there something you officers wanted?"asked Tara pouring some orange juice into a glass._

_"Came to see if Alexis wanted to go get some lunch, Detective Barber said it was ok too"answered Andy._

_Tara nods her head._

_Ian, Gregory and Ryan Summers were there-setting bags on the counter in the kitchen area. "We already have plans this whole entire week"answered Ryan._

_"Ok! We wanted to see how Alexis was doing since the library incident"answered Trish who was worried about Alexis at the moment._

_"Oh! how nice"answered Grace who was still standing there._

_(15 minutes later) racing footsteps could be heard coming into the hallways of the headquarters._

_Tara, Alexis and Lucy the three of them ended up texting their parents to get Detective Callaghan to take his daughter out of the headquarters at the moment._

_Lindsey Messer came racing into the hallway, followed by Donald Flack who was drinking some coffee-the worst kind of course._

_"Girls! What's wrong?"asked Lindsey._

_Tara, Alexis and Lucy points to where Grace was standing near the doorway area of the kitchen._

_"Ms. Callaghan! I think we should look for your dad"answered Lindsey._

_Grace looks at the two Detectives in the face. "I don't answer to you detectives, I don't see why can't be in this building in the first place"answered Grace._

_Luke Callaghan and Jerry Barber ended up coming into the hallway of the kitchen area._

_"We gotten your texted message, what's wrong?"asked Luke who was wondering where his daughter had disappeared to._

_"Detective Callaghan! Did you happen to have a certain talk about your daughter?"snapped Mallory Lane (who is the niece to Ed Lane) of flashpoint._

_Detective Luke Callaghan glares at his daughter Grace in the face. "In a matter I did talk to Grace about her punishment, but guess it didn't work"answered Luke._

_Grace sees the angry look on her dad's face,starts to back out of the hallway in a flash of lightening. "Uh! Bye"answered Grace._

_Luke Callaghan hurries after his daughter in a flash of lightening. _

_Jerry Barber was still there-standing closer to his girlfriend at the moment-Trish._


	8. Chapter 8

Tara:Part II

_Author's Note: I'm just going to write a bite of Tara (Summers) Flack's background so you know who she is in the story._

_How she became Detective Donald Flack's adopted daughter and taking over her mother's private police force._

_(Heather Summers-Shields) was the captain and co-founder of her own task force, something that had taken her life away from-Tara- her daughter. She was killed in the line of duty-was only 34 years old-her daughter at the time was 11 years old at the time._

_Tara (Walsh) Flack took over her mother's business with the help of her two managers. Have her own personal guards watching everything that happens in the city of New York City._

_Owns at least two mansions and an office._

_(Tara at the moment) was currently sleeping in at the private headquarters which is near the headquarters of the CSI-building area at the moment. She hasn't been sleeping that well-maybe it was close to the death of her mom-Heather. _

_(Jason, Zachary, Aaron, Amanda Caine and Christian-a new rookie to the task force) were actually off duty at the moment._

_(Alexis Barber)-daughter to Detective Jerry Barber-was eating breakfast in the kichen. seeing that Detective Donald Flack had guardianship-over her if Jerry Barber was her biological father to begin with._

_"Alexis! Is there anything you want to do today?"asked Amanda who was wondering._

_Alexis looking up in what she was doing, shugs her shoulders._

_"You don't want to be selfish, brat"answered Grace Callaghan who smiles at the group sitting there in the kitchen area._

_Alexis stands up._

_"You aren't supposed to be here, unless have a pass"snapped Aaron angrily._

_"I was actually looking for the bathroom, is that a crime?"asked Grace._

_"This floor is off limits to you"answered Alexis._

_"You can't tell me what do do"answered Grace._

_"Keep it down, Tara is sleeping-we know she won't be happy in seeing you right now"snapped Lucy Messer coming into the kitchen area._

_(Grace was about to say something to the group)_

_Andy, Maria,Zoey, Jenny, Gail and Traci were coming into the kitchen._

_They were taken by shocked in seeing Grace standing there in the doorway._

_"Grace! What on earth are you doing here?"Zoey who was hiding behind her mom-Gail at the moment._

_"Ms. Callaghan! Does Luke know your here?"asked Gail who saw the look on Alexis face at the moment._

_Grace shakes her head. "My dad is talking to the detectives about a case they are working on, came to find the bathroom"answered Grace._

_Alexis walks back towards the table where she was eating breakfast. _

_(2 seconds later) Tara Flack came walking into the kitchen area-of the headquarters-knows that Grace is there, because Alexis had texted her. Tara turns towards the officers of pretinct 15th and their daughters. "Is there something you officers wanted?"asked Tara pouring some orange juice into a glass._

_"Came to see if Alexis wanted to go get some lunch, Detective Barber said it was ok too"answered Andy._

_Tara nods her head._

_Ian, Gregory and Ryan Summers were there-setting bags on the counter in the kitchen area. "We already have plans this whole entire week"answered Ryan._

_"Ok! We wanted to see how Alexis was doing since the library incident"answered Traci who was worried about Alexis at the moment._

_"Oh! how nice"answered Grace who was still standing there._

_(15 minutes later) racing footsteps could be heard coming into the hallways of the headquarters._

_Tara, Alexis and Lucy the three of them ended up texting their parents to get Detective Callaghan to take his daughter out of the headquarters at the moment._

_Lindsey Messer came racing into the hallway, followed by Donald Flack who was drinking some coffee-the worst kind of course._

_"Girls! What's wrong?"asked Lindsey._

_Tara, Alexis and Lucy points to where Grace was standing near the doorway area of the kitchen._

_"Ms. Callaghan! I think we should look for your dad"answered Lindsey._

_Grace looks at the two Detectives in the face. "I don't answer to you detectives, I don't see why I can't be in this building in the first place"answered Grace._

_Luke Callaghan and Jerry Barber ended up coming into the hallway of the kitchen area._

_"We gotten your texted message, what's wrong?"asked Luke who was wondering where his daughter had disappeared to._

_"Detective Callaghan! Did you happen to have a certain talk about your daughter?"snapped Mallory Lane (who is the niece to Ed Lane) of flashpoint._

_Detective Luke Callaghan glares at his daughter Grace in the face. "In a matter I did talk to Grace about her punishment, but guess it didn't work"answered Luke._

_Grace sees the angry look on her dad's face,starts to back out of the hallway in a flash of lightening. "Uh! Bye"answered Grace._

_Luke Callaghan hurries after his daughter in a flash of lightening. _

_Jerry Barber was still there-standing closer to his girlfriend at the moment-Traci._

_The group from pretinct 15th were watching Alexis walk back towards the table-where she was doing something._

_Tara sees that her dad was drinking coffee-by the look on his face-it wasn't any good. "Where did you get that coffee?"asked Tara who was munching on something that one of her personal guards went shopping earlier._

_"In the break room"answered Danny._

_Alexis laughs and shakes her head. "Dad! Help yourself to the coffee over there"answered Alexis pointing to the pot that Amanda had just made a fresh pot of the good kind._

_Detective Jerry Barber looks at Detective Donald Flack and Tara Flack in the face._

_Tara nods her head saying it was ok for the cops to have some coffee that Amanda had made earlier._


	9. Chapter 9

2 Years Later: Part I

_Gail Peck didn't know what to do-when seeing Nick Collins her boyfriend at the time-when he had return from active duty in fighting overseas. Was sitting at her desk-thinking of what to tell Nick-he has a daughter._

_Gail never had a chance to tell Nick about Zoey,because she had gotten kidnapped along with Lindsey Messer. Andy McNally was knocked at the apartment-and was filling in her bosses in what happen to the two ladies who were taken._

_(Tara Flack) was looking at her cousin-pacing back and forth in finding her mom alive at least._

_Lucy Messer was pacing back and forth at her dad's department office._

_Pretinct 15th was working along with the unit of the CSI-in finding there missing Detective._

_"No! I can't lose Lindsey"screamed Lucy._

_Detective Donald Flack, Detective Mack Taylor,Detective Danny Messer and Detective Hayden Carson who is new to the unit were looking at different things._

_Alexis Barber was sitting with the group at the building in where Lucy and Tara were at the moment. Her dad-Detective Jerry Barber and Detective Traci Nash were engaged to each other now. "Do we know anything else they aren't telling us?"asked Alexis who was wondering._

_Jenny,Zoey and Maria were worried too-they were with the girls since Zoey mom was missing._

_Zoey crying into Lisa Delko shoulders. "I want my mommy!"wailed Zoey._

_Nick Collins has no clue that Zoey is his daughter. He is just watching everyone doing different things at the moment. _

_1 hour later the detectives finding out where Gail and Lindsey could be taken too._

_Detective Jerry Barber not knowing that Tara Flack and his own daughter had followed him to the location in time._

_(Gail was there along with Lindsey Messer tied up downstairs)_

_Lindsey wasn't in much pain was Gail was at the moment."Please! Come find us"begged Lindsey._

_Gail Peck sightly turns towards Lindsey. "I never told Officer Collins he was a father when he left to fight overseas. Now he may never know has a daughter to begin with"answered Gail._

_(2 hours later) there was shooting and shouting in the house._

_Gail was taken to a car-kept there._

_(Back at the house) Lindsey was still a mess-when the others came towards the house._

_Andy McNally Swarek and Sam Swarek came racing into the house._

_Frozed in seeing the scene before them._

_Detective Jerry Barber trying to keep the girls from disappearing. "No! Alexis don't you dare die on me"shouted Jerry trying to keep the blood from spilling from his daughter's wound-from getting shot at._

_Tara Flack wasn't good either._

_Jerry barber turns towards his co-workers in the face. "I didn't know they had followed me here to the location. Detective flack is gotten kill me if his daughter dies"shouted Jerry._

_(3 hours later) at the hospital right now._

_Gail was getting treated in a hospital room, when her daughter came racing into the room. "Mommy! Don't go"wailed Zoey into Gail's shoulders._

_Nick Collins frozed when hearing that Zoey had called her mom. Now he was thinking a the moment to himself and frozed._

_When Chris and Dov said something to him. "Surprised! Your a dad"answered Dov walking over his adopted daughter-Maria who was with Andy,Sam and the others waiting on the news of Tara and Alexis._

_Detective Jerry Barber was standing along with the other Detectives who were waiting on the news of the two girls who were brought in._

_"Detective Flack! I'm sorry had no idea that and my own daughter had followed me to the location"answered Jerry._

_Detective Donald Flack nods his head. He had made a promise to Heather when adopting her daughter when she was 11 years at the time to take care of Tara as his own daughter. _

_"Tara aleady knew the risks she had to take when taking over her mother's footsteps"answered Ryan Summers._

_"Is there a reason why my daughter had to go with Tara?"asked Jerry who wants answers._

_Detectives shake their heads. _

_"Sorry! We don't have an answer to that"answered Mack._

_"Detective Donald Flack has legal guardianship over Alexis-since the disapperence of her mom several years ago"answered Danny Messer pointing it out._

_(A doctor came walking out to greet the group)_

_"Where's my daughter?"asked Jerry wanting to see Alexis at the moment._

_At the mention of Alexis name being said-she had walked out with a broken arm. She hurries over to the group. "Dad! I want you to arrest Grace Callaghan"shouted Alexis angrily._

_Everyone frozed in their spots._


	10. Chapter 10

Grace:

_Grace Callaghan was racing away from her father-luke Callaghan-after finding what she did in the first place. _

_Tara Flack wasn't in good shape right now-she's was being support by her dad-Detective Donald flack and her uncle Detective Danny Messer walking into the headquarters-because of her injuries that happen in rescuing Gail and her aunt Lindsey like 4 days ago._

_Alexis Barber was there at the house too._

_"Girls! We want you to take it easy"answered Officer Sam Swarek giving his co-worker a look in the face._

_Gail Peck glares at Sam Swarek in the face. "Sam! I'm fine"answered Gail._

_Since Gail Peck, Lindsey Messer,Tara Flack and Alexis Barber were at the headquarters where they could be watch-by some of the co-workers._

_Detective Donald Flack didn't want to leave either of his daughters at the headquarters-but he had a job to do._

_Tara Flack know that her adopted father wants justice in what happen to her a couple days ago. "Ouchie!"yelled Tara out loud._

_Donald Flack sits on the couch-since that's where Tara was sitting on at the moment-headquarters at the house. "Tara! Where are you hurting?"asked Donald who was worried._

_Tara Flack looks over to Alexis who was heading towards the kitchen area. "I have to go to the bathroom"answered Tara trying to stand up from the couch._

_Lucy Messer helped Tara to the bathroom area._

_(Meanwhile) Grace was dodging Luke from everywhere in New York City, until they gotten to their house they lived at._

_Grace races towards her house-unlocking it of course._

_Not knowing that Luke Callaghan was already there waiting for her not very happy at the moment._

_Grace steps back a bit-from near her bedroom area. "Dad! I can explain everything"answered Grace taking a step back at the moment._

_Luke shakes his head. "Why! Would you do something stupid? Thought we talk about this earlier"answered Luke._

_Grace looks at Luke in the face. "I wish mom was here instead of you"shouted Grace._

_Luke Callaghan stands up now glaring at his daughter in the face. "Well your mom isn't coming back for you Grace don't you remember she died long time ago. Go to your room right now,I can't punish you when I'm this angry"answered Luke heading towards his bedroom-by slamming it close._

_Grace hears him slamming his bedroom closed, heads towards her bedroom-bringing out a suitcase-packing her important things at the moment._

_Heads into the kitchen-to put some food into her back-pack-slips a note undernearth her dads's bedroom doorway. _

_(Back at the headquarters) Tara Flack was resting on the couch._

_Gail Peck ended being at the headquarters, Nick Collins ends up being there too wondering if Zoey is his daughter._

_Sam Swarek goes back to work,Andy McNally and her daughter Jenny stay behind._

_Alexis Barber at the moment doesn't want anything to do with her dad-Detective Jerry Barber at the moment-who stops by to see how things were doing with Gail Peck and lindsey Messer._

_(what they didn't expect) was for Grace to show up out of nowhere._

_Alexis Barber wasn't quite happy with Grace at the moment. _

_Neither were the others who were at the headquarters-meaning Tara's Flack home base._

_"Ms. Callaghan you shouldn't even be here right now"snapped Jenny angrily._

_"Does Luke know your here?"asked Andy who was wondering._

_Grace Callaghan shakes her head. "No! My dad doesn't know I'm here he too angry to do anything at the moment. I want to apologize to Alexis,Gail,Lindsey and Tara, didn't mean to hurt anyone. The person just gotten the wrong people"answered Grace._

_Alexis Barber does the only thing she could think of at the time. "This is for Tara"answered Alexis slapping Grace across the face._

_Detective Jerry Barber grabs Alexis so she wouldn't do anymore damanged to Grace Callaghan. "Alexis! Please stop"answered Jerry begging his daughter._

_Alexis sightly turns towards Detective Jerry Barber in the face. "Maybe there was a good reason why your ex-wife didn't tell you about having a daughter to begin with. Detective Donald Flack is my godfather and legal guardian"snapped Alexis walking upstairs._

_Everyone heard a door slamming upstairs._

_Tara Flack sightly moves on the couch. "Grace Callaghan! What you did is unforgivenable to any member of my family. I'm not going to be pressing charges against you-because your dad wouldn't want to lose you again"answered Tara._

_Gail Peck stands up now. "I don't care whose daughter you are. I'm pressing charges against you Ms. Callaghan-You almost left Zoey without having any parent to raise her"shouted Gail angrily._

_Nick Collins butts into the converstation now. "Gail! Is Zoey my daughter?"asked Nick who was wondering._

_Gail Peck turns towards Nick. "Yes! Zoey is your daughter Nick"answered Gail._

_Nick turns towards the others in the face. "Andy! Can you watch Zoey for Gail and me?"asked Nick._

_Andy McNally nods her head._

_(Something happens so fast)_

_Grace pulls out a gun. "No one is going anywhere"answered Grace._

_Everyone frozed in their spots._

_"Grace! Please put that gun down right now"answered Detective Jerry barber._

_Grace shakes her head. "No! My dad doesn't care about me anymore,hasn't been since mom died"cried Grace._

_"Grace! Lukes loves you very much"answered Andy._

_Grace shakes her head. "You don't understand what it is like to lose another parent who died right in front of you"snapped Grace._

_"Grace! You were only 5 years old when your mom died"answered Andy._

_(Luke Callaghan shows up at the headquarters) after reading the note his daughter left him under his doorway,getting a phone call from someone._

_Frozed in seeing his daughter with a gun in her hands._

_"Grace! Luke loves you very much he doesn't want anything to happen to you"answered Lindsey spotting Luke standing there in shocked._

_"He has a way of showing it"snapped Grace._

_(2 seconds later) Grace was taken from the headquarters after getting tagged by a dart taser gun-by Alexis-who overheard-fighting downstairs with Grace._

_(Grace now was laying on top of her bed) at the house-meaning the house-where Luke and her live at._

_Luke watching his daughter sleep-because of the dart gun-that was in her butt. He sits down on the chair in the family room of the house._

_(At the headquarters)_

_Nick and Gail left the headquarters to talk about Zoey. "Gail! Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant with our daughter? I would have come home to help raise her"answered Nick Collins looking at Gail in the face._

_Gail not sure what to say to Nick Collins at the moment. "I didn't know was pregnant after two days you left to fight overseas. I told your parents that they would be grandparents,they told me didn't want me in their life-not to tell you"cried Gail._

_"Gail! I almost lost you-Zoey needs two parents in her life. Will you marry me?"asked Nick._

_Gail shakes her head. "You have to ask Zoey that question-she already has father figures in her life"answered Gail walking away from Nick heading back to the headquarters._

_(Tara Flack was a nervous wreck) slowly stands up from the couch. "Out! Everyone who is in pretinct 15th leave right now. I can't have this here"yelled Tara._

_Detective Jerry Barber-was holding onto his daughter Alexis who was in a state of shocked of shooting another kid with a taser gun. "I'm taking Alexis home with me then"answered Jerry._

_Alexis not moving-stays where she is-shakes her head. _

_Detective Don Flack looks at police officers in the face-of pretinct 15th. _

_Detective Danny Messer does the same thing. "Think you should right now, officers your upseting my niece and wife"answered Danny._

_Everyone starts to leave._

_"Everyone may leave all except Chris and Dov they may stay here"answered Alexis who looks at Tara for permission._

_Tara nods her head-heads towards the kitchen area to get something to eat._

_Lucy Messer follows her cousin into the kitchen area._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

_It's been at least several days-since the incident with Grace coming to Tara's Flack' home-with a gun._

_Luke Callaghan not sure what to do-with his daughter-Grace who was knocked out of the taser gun-that Lucy Messer ended up shooting Grace with._

_Alexis Barber hasn't pretty much said anything-after the incident-although was staying away from the pretinct 15th-ingoring her dad-detective jerry barber-who was trying to make things ok._

_Tara Flack was having nightmares again-she hasn't had them-since her mom-Heather died 12 years ago-getting shot in the line of duty._

_Tara,Alexis,Lucy and Lindsey were taking it easy._

_Zoey,Gail and Nick (Zoey's birth) father who was gone when being away overseas._

_Nick kneels down to his daughter's level-who wouldn't leave her mother's side."Zoey,I know haven't been in most of your life,but I want to marry your mom-Gail-she said to ask for permission from you first"said Nick._

_Zoey looks at her mom-Gail-hugs Nicks around the shoulders,hurries out of the room._

_Towards where the other girls were taking it easy,meaning Gail was staying at Tara Flack's home in the meantime._

_Nick looks at Gail. "I guess it's a yes"answered Nick sitting down on the bed-that Gail was currently staying in at the mansion._

_(Luke Callaghan) came over where the detectives work at._

_Detective Danny Messer,Officer Spike,Officer Jules Callaghan, Detective Jerry Barber and Detective Donald Flack were talking in one of the private offices-at the headquarters-the one that Tara's runs._

_"Detective Callaghan haven't you caused enough damage for once?"asked Mallory Lane-niece to Ed Lane-of the respond unit-of flashpoint._

_Detective Luke Callaghan sits down on a chair-looks at the other detectives. "How do you raised girls who don't want anything to do with their dads?"asked Luke._

_Donald Flack looks at Danny Messer-drinking coffee._

_"Actually, Tara is my adopted daughter her mom-Heather was a good friend of mine"answered Don Flack_

_Jules Callaghan and Spike looked at Luke Callaghan at the moment in the face._

_"Love our children,even if they do something dangerous"answered Jules._

_Luke Callaghan standing up now looking out of the window. "I don't know what to do,Grace wants her mother-that's impossible to give her a female remodel to talk to"answered Luke._

_"Detective Callaghan, If your here at the station,whose watching Grace right now?"asked Spike pointing it out._

_Luke Callagahan gives the other police officers a look in the face. _

_"Is there a reason why you brought Grace here to my station?"snapped Tara Flack standing there in crutches._

_Donald Flack started to stand up from his sit._

_Tara motions him to sit back down._

_"Tara,Where's Alexis?"asked Jerry who was worried about his daughter-who hasn't spoke._

_Tara Flack stands her ground-looking at the police officers who were everywhere. "Detective Barber and Detective Callaghan you are both dismissed from your duties"snapped Tara slowly walking over to the fridge in her private officer quarters._

_Luke Callaghan and Jerry Barber stood up._

_"Wait just a minute there young lady, you can't dismissed us from our duties. We don't work for you"answered Luke pointing it out._

_Tara Flack shifting into a chair-propering her foot on Detective Donald Flack lap. "Actually! That's the part your wrong-Detective Barber you are no longer fit for duty-as being Alexis birth father"answered Tara drinking some water._

_Jerry Barber shocked of the news given. "You have no right to tell me that Alexis isn't my daughter"snapped Jerry._

_Tara snaps her fingers together._

_Captain Amanda Caine came walking over to the group. Turns towards Spike-of the SRU- who was with Jules Callaghan Braddock and Mallory Lane. "Congradulations! You are the proud father to Alexis James"answered Amanda pulling some paper work._

_Jerry walks towards Tara Flack who is sitting down near Donald Flack and Danny Messer. "My wife would have told me"answered Jerry._

_"Well your ex-wife lied and disappeared saying you were the father to Alexis. Her boyfriend who happens to be a medical doctor-took some blood test"answered Jason Shields._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

_Spike,Jules,Sam and Detective Jerry Barber were taken back by the news that-(Jerry) wasn't Alexis biological father to begin with._

_At first Detective jerry Barber was going to leave the place where Tara Flack's private headquarters was-near the CSI-headquarters was._

_Jerry Barber stayed wanting more information,he couldn't believe his ex-wife lied to him-that Alexis was his daughter._

_"Does Alexis know that spike is the father?"asked Sam Braddock who curious._

_(Them not knowing Alexis) had just walked into the headquarters. "I know who my dad is?"asked Alexis._

_"Alexis! Did your mom Katherine Rhodes ever mention who your father was to you?"asked Jerry._

_Alexis taken back of the question being asked-but knew that Spike needed to know the truth. _

_Jules asked a question. "How would Spike be a dad?"asked Jules who was wondering._

_"Sperm donor"answered Tara,Amanda and Alexis at once out loud._

_Jerry Barber looks at Spike (Micheal) Scarlatti in the face. "I still want to be part of Alexis life, if you let me?"asked Jerry._

_Spike nods his head._

_Tara points something else. "You will have to asked Alexis guardian-who happens to be my dad-Detective Flack whose not here right now,he had to step away on a case with uncle danny"answered Tara._

_Mike (Spike) Scarlatti stood up. "This calls for a celebration"shouted Spike._

_Alexis stood her ground. "Detective Callaghan what are you still doing back here so soon? I'm not going to be pressing charges against your daughter, but my dad's might have a different set of minds to-since I'm a minor and all"answered Alexis pointing it out._

_"Dads"answered Luke._

_Alexis points towards Detective Jerry barber,Officer Mike-Spike Scarlatti and Detective Donald Flack coming back from a case a like 30 minutes later._

_Donald Flack comes back from working on a case 30 minutes later. "Tara,Are you ready to head home?"asked Don._

_Tara slowly stands up. "Alexis are you going to be staying here longer or coming home with my dad?"asked Tara._

_Alexis nods her head. "Sure,Let me get something to drink out of the fridge"answered Alexis grabbing a water from the fridge._

_(5 weeks later) _

_Alexis was back to school-this was during lunch time-when a young girl wearing a mask came pointing a gun at some people._

_"You are going to pay"shouted two people wearing masks around their faces._

_(Alexis was out coming out of the bathroom) overheard shots being fired in the mess hall area. Pulls her cell-phone dials 911-reports there's a shooting at her school._

_(Jules, Wordy,Greg,Clark,Dean,Ed,Sam and Spike were discussing some things) at Pretinct 15th._

_Detective Jerry Barber was coming from speaking to Detective Luke Callaghan who was talking to another police officers._

_When they had gotten a call._

_Nick Collins stands up from the phone. "Guys! We have a hot call from a cell-phone. Detective Barber you might want to take this call-it's Alexis-said something about being a shooting at her high school"shouted Nick._

_Frozed_

_Everyone standing up-getting their uniforms._

_"Wait a minute didn't know Alexis goes go school?"asked Jules._

_"Alexis has been home-school most of her life"answered Spike reading the information gathered that Tara had given him a couple weeks ago._

_(At the high school)_

_(Pretinct 15th) weren't the only police officers there at the crime scene._

_Detective Danny Messer, Detective Donald Flack,Detective Lindsey Messer and Detective Mack Taylor were at the crime scene already._

_"How did you detectives get here so fast?"asked Dov shocked in seeing the detectives already at the crime scene._

_"Why is our daughter at the school?"asked Jerry and Spike at once._

_"Alexis and Tara volunteer at the high school to help others,plus they teach a dancing class today"answered Lindsey._

_"To Tara would be there too?"asked Chris._

_"No! Tara took the day off today,the ankle was hurting her again"answered Danny._

_(Alexis hides for a moment wondering what to do)_

_(One of the shooters) comes out in front of the school._

_"Hands up"shouted the detectives._

_Shooter shakes his head. "This wasn't my choice,she made us do it until we have the person"answered the shooter._

_"Who made you do it?"asked Sam shouting._

_Shooter shakes his head. "I can't tell you,because she's the daughter of a cop"shouted the shooter._

_(Frozen) with fear._

_"There's only one person I can think of who would do this all over again"murmured Gail._

_"Detective Luke Callaghan" Where's Grace?"asked Jerry standing there._

_Detective Luke Callaghan looked at his fellow police officers. "Detention"answered Luke._

_"What do you mean detention?"asked Ed Lane-who was visiting his niece-Mallory Lane._

_"Detention,back at pretinct 15th locked in a jail-cell"answered nick._

_(3 hours later)_

_One of the shooters was already shot at-with a taser gun._

_"Go, Go Go"shouted Mack Taylor_

_(Everyone who had a badge was inside the school) looking for hostages._

_Frozen with fear_

_Jerry,Donald and Spike stood there ground._

_"Get down on your knees"shouted Sam and Jules Braddock shouting it out._

_(Only at least 6 people were shot at)_

_"Alexis" not moving-her taser gun pointed at the shooter who was tied up by a pole in the mess hall area._

_Shooter sitting on the floor-after getting taser with a gun._

_"Alexis"shouted Donald racing towards her._

_Alexis points to the shooter with her mask on still. Whispers something into Donald Flack's ear. "Grace"whispered Alexis._

_"Alexis,Save your breathe. Your in shocked"answered Spike kneeling down to his daughter's level._

_Donald Flack stands up marches towards Detective Luke Callaghan. "You want to explain what your daughter is doing here? Alexis almost died here"shouted Don angrily._

_(Pretinct 15th) police officers frozed in caution._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Spike,Sam,jules,Ed Lane-who was visiting his niece for a couple days,Wordy were there discussing some things with the Detectives at the headquarters.

"Detective Callaghan! Explain why Alexis named your daughter Grace-3 days ago at the school?asked Jerry, Spike and Don (the three of them aren't very happy) seeing Alexis almost gotten shot at again.

"My daughter had nothing to do with this situation,was at pretinct 15th locked up in jail"answered Luke.

"Alexis is still in shocked what happen 3 days ago"snapped Gail Peck knowing what it is like.

"Jules is talking to her in what happen,Alexis is refusing to talk to any of us"answered Sam Braddock.

(Home at Tara's Flack)

Jules Callaghan Braddock,Amanda Caine,Tara Flack and Mallory Lane were talking to Alexis.

"Alexis,It would be good to talk to us in what happen"answered Jules.

Alexis looking out of the window. "I can't talk about it,have nightmares want pay back"answered Alexis.

(3 hours later)

Still didn't get any information from Alexis.

Sam, Wordy,Spike,Don,Jerry,Dov (older brother) to Alexis and Ed coming into the house.

"Alexis only mention about having nightmares"answered Jules walking towards her old team mates and husband.

(Tara Flack) comes walking into the kitchen sits down on the chair. She looks at the officers in the face-one of them being her adopted father-Detective Donald Flack. "Your more than welcome to stay here at my home while visiting Mallory Lane, or can just moved into the guesthouse, like Uncle Spike did"answered Tara laying her head onto the table.

Don goes over to his daughter-kneels down to her level. "Tara,Something wrong?"asked Don.

Tara slowly stands up. "I should have been there at the school"answered Tara.

Sam,Wordy,Jules,Spike and Ed frozed in their spots.

"Would have been at that school, could have gotten yourself hurt"Wordy pointing it out.

Tara snaps her heads towards the Response Unit. "I understand the risks we all have to take-when being a police officer,doctor,fireman or in the military. My mom-Heather Shields lost her life in the line of duty-I happen to be there when she gotten shot. With the help of my fellow team mates we protect those who are needed"answered Tara.

"Needed"echoed Ed and Wordy not knowing that Tara owns the company that Heather had started 14 years ago.

(Alexis slowly walks into the kitchen) stares at the response unit. "Tara,Owns the company that Heather had started 14 years ago. My birth mom-she didn't want me to begin with-gotten herself shot"answered Alexis.

Mouths were wide open.

Tara drinking some orange juice.

"Tara,Are you ready to go?"asked Amanda who comes walking into the kitchen.

Tara nods her head. "Excuse me I have some errands to do"answered Tara.

Alexis follows the two out of the kitchen.

(Response Unit) personal follows the girls out-to the driveway.

"Alexis,Where are you going?"asked Jules.

Alexis looks at Tara in the eye-nods her head.

Tara looks at Alexis in the eye-reason-she's not driving-Amanda Caine is driving the car they are taking. "Personal matters"answered Tara.

"Alexis is not going with you,until we know what personal matters"answered Sam.

Tara sees her adopted father-Don Flack walking out to his car. "I don't answer to you officers"answered Tara getting into the car.

Alexis get's into the car-with Amanda driving the car.

"Alexis, You aren't getting into the car"answered Ed

(Mallory Lane) hugs her uncle around the shoulders. "Amanda wait up"shouted Mallory racing towards the car.

"Girls! What is going on here?"asked Wordy.

"Alexis"answered Spike.

Alexis says something to Tara who nods her head.

Tara saids something to Alexis. "It's ok we can do that another time"answered Tara.

(Alexis get's out of the car) walks towards her guardian Don Flack who was getting something from his car. "Dad! I'm going upstairs to take a nap"answered Alexis.

Don nods his head.

Alexis races into the house in a flash of lightening.

Spike and Jules walk into the house-they know that something is wrong with Alexis.

"Detective Flack! Mind us where our niece was heading off to with your daughter?"asked Sam.

Detective Don Flack gives the response unit a glare. "None of your business"answered Don.

(Jules and Spike) found Alexis reading a book in the bedroom.

"Alexis, Tell us what's wrong?"asked Jules.

Alexis peers over her book she was reading."Nothing is wrong"answered Alexis.

"Alexis,There's a reason why you were going with Mallory,Amanda and Tara in the car"answered Sam coming up the stairs.

Alexis had enough of the questions being ask,she stands up from the bed. "TARA AND I WERE VISITING OUR DEAD PARENTS"Is that what you wanted to you?"shouted Alexis racing out of the bedroom in flash of lightening.

(Alexis grabs her purse) races out of the house-by passing the others standing there.

"Alexis"shouted several voices.

Alexis disappers out of view.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Alexis Barber-Scarlatti raced down the driveway away from her new life.

"Alexis"shouted several voices.

"Great, We have no idea where Alexis went off too"groaned Sam Braddock.

"I have no idea where my niece went off too with Tara and Amanda"said Ed Lane.

"Detective Flack! Can you give us some answers to where the girls are at right now?"asked Jules standing there.

(Raining) now.

Detective Don Flack looks at the stragetic reponse unit members. "Gone to Pretinct 15th to talk to some of the officers, I'm not sure what is on my daughter's mind right now. After all it's the anniversary of Heather Shields-13 years ago"answered Detective Don Flack.

(Ed Lane,Spike Scarlatti,Jules and Sam Braddock) are at pretinct 15th trying to get answers to where the girls are right now.

"If your looking for Alexis she's not here"answered Traci Nash walking towards the group coming into the station.

"Actually we are looking for mallory Lane,Tara Flack and Amanda Caine"said Jules.

(Amanda Caine) comes walking out of an interrogation room. "Captain Amanda Caine of the task force unit,Tara and Mallory are busy at the moment"answered Amanda sitting down at a desk.

(few seconds later) Gail Peck comes racing into the station area. "Wow! should warn you fellow co-workers it's pouring outside"shouted Gail.

"Thanks"shouted several voices.

Detective Jerry barber comes out of his office. "Is something wrong?"asked Jerry.

"Alexis took off at the mansion,we don't know where my daughter is right now"answered Spike.

"You better find Alexis fast-it's really pouring outside"answered Chris pointing towards the windows.

(Graveyard area)

Alexis brings fresh flowers to two graves stones. "Mom,Why?"asked Alexis bringing flowers to her mother-Dorren Summers-born 1972-2010. Also bringing fresh flowers to Heather Shields-Tara's birth mom.

Pouring rain outside at the gravesit.

"You didn't have to leave me"cried Alexis shaking in the rain.

(6 hours later)

Spike and Jerry racing towards the site,after getting the information from Mallory Lane-since Tara Flack was still interrogationing with the two students who almost shot Alexis at school like 3 weeks ago.

jules and Sam Braddock ended up going too the site also

"Alexis"shouted Sam

Alexis felt arms around her shoulders.

Spike gently picked Alexis up in his arms

Alexis shaking through

Jerry Barber watches Spike carrying Alexis in his arms,wish it was him doing it.

"Alexis, Here drink this"answered Jules giving Alexis some hot chocolate.

(2 hours later)

Alexis was sitting on the couch at the mansion in fresh clothes-with the help from Jules.

"Alexis,Why didn't you tell us?"asked Ed Lane sitting down on a chair.

"We would have understand you wanted to see your mom's grave"answered Wordy.

Alexis stares in the cup of lemon tea-her favorite drink. "I'm not allowed to talk or tell strangers anything-without my legal guardian present"answered Alexis slowly walking away from the group in the family room area.

Group looked at each other.

Spike finds Alexis taking some things out of the fridge.

Jules coming into the kitchen too,worried. "Alexis,You need to relax-your in shock right now"answered Jules.

Alexis taking some things out of the fridge.

"Alexis, Let us do that"answered Sam taking the tomato out of Alexis hands.

Alexis suddenly snaps at Sam Braddock. "I didn't ask for your help, Get out"shouted Alexis racing away from the group again.

Spike races after Alexis who races upstairs to her bedroom.

"Alexis,Please open the door"begged Spike

Alexis hiding in her bedroom-in the closet. Why couldn't the strangers leave her alone,that's all she wanted to be left alone.

jules knocks on the doorway. "Alexis,It's Jules can I come in?"asked Jules.

(Lucy Messer) arrives home and takes care of the situation.


End file.
